This invention relates to a portable oxygen delivery system for use in medical emergencies. When natural or other disasters such as floods, earthquakes, fires, collapsing buildings, etc., occur, there often arises a need for administration of oxygen to many people in out-of-the-way locations. Administration of oxygen may be required at the scene of the disaster, or at disaster victim centers, such as converted school buildings, where permanent medical facilities for numerous patients are not available. At the present, this need is being partially met by the use of numerous portable oxygen tanks whereby one person is treated with one tank, and the victims take turns at the tanks in the event that an insufficient number of tanks is available.
An object of the present invention is to provide an oxygen manifold system by which several persons can be treated medically with oxygen at the same time.
A further object of the invention is to provide such an emergency oxygen manifold system which is portable and may be easily delivered to any site where it is needed.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a portable medical oxygen manifold system which may be supplied with one or more portable oxygen tanks.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a manifold to be used for respiratory care in the intensive care ward or the coronary care ward of a hospital.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a manifold to power various oxygen apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a manifold useful as a back-up oxygen system in a hospital in case of malfunction of the main oxygen system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a manifold for delivery of oxygen in a secondary triage area.
Further objects of this invention, as well as its construction, arrangement and operation, will be apparent from the following description and claims in connection with the accompanying drawings.